The Ninja Turtles Save Christmas
by princesspeach102
Summary: Shredder and his goons find proof that Santa Claus is real and want to take over this joyous holiday. The turtles find out about Shredder's evil plan and follow him to the North Pole. Will the turtles be able to stop Shredder before he ruins Christmas? Read and find out. I don't own tmnt or any characters associated with them. No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The plan to take over Christmas

It was five days before Christmas and everyone in New York City was busy getting ready and doing any last minute shopping and decorating. April O' Neil the famous channel six news reporter was on her way to visit her good friends the teenage mutant ninja turtles and their sensei Master Splinter. "Hi guys how are you?" April said as she arrived at the lair and greeted her friends. "We're doing just fine and you arrived just in time. We just finished putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree and we would like for you to put the tree topper on top" said Leonardo. "Awww thanks I would be honored. So what am I putting on top? A Christmas star or an Angel?" April asked. "Something even better a turtle" Michelangelo pointed out as he handed April a Christmas tree topper shaped like a turtle eating pizza. "Where did get this?" April questioned and Donatello answered, "I made it. We thought it would be a good idea." April thought it was cute and unique. She climbed up on the step stool and placed the special tree topper right on top of her friend's Christmas tree. "Ok now that we're done decorating let's eat!" exclaimed Raphael as he opened up a box of pizza. While April was enjoying a meal with her friends in another part of the City the evil Shredder leader of the foot clan along with his henchmen Rock Steady, Bebop and Shredder's annoying partner in crime Kraang were trying to come up with another plan to beat the turtles.

"I'm sick of always losing to those blasted turtles. Why can't I ever win?" whined Shredder. Before Kraang can say anything he and Shredder heard Rock Steady and Bebop singing Christmas carols. "What are you two knuckle heads doing?!" Shredder questioned. "Bebop and I are singing Deck the Halls. It's almost Christmas and we want to be on our best behavior for Santa Claus because we want presents" Rock Steady answered as Bebop agreed with his fellow mutant buddy. "You dummies there is no such thing as Santa Claus!" Shredder stated. "Yes there is because we keep getting these black rocks every year" Bebop said as he and Rock Steady showed Shredder a box of the black rocks they were talking about. "You dummies that's coal which is what Santa Claus leaves for children who are on the naughty list" Shredder pointed out. "We know and that's why we're trying to be good so we can presents this year" Rock Steady and Bebop told their boss. "Maybe if you were in charge of Christmas even bad guys could get presents too" Bebop pointed out. "True but I don't believe in Santa because he isn't real" Shredder stated. "Actually the jolly fat man you speak of is real. I've been tracking him every year ever since I was banished to Earth and just like all the naughty children I get coal too. I say we go to the North Pole and take over Christmas for ourselves" Kraang said as he showed Shredder, Rock Steady and Bebop proof that Santa Claus is real and how to get his work shop in the North Pole. Rock Steady and Bebop were excited to go to the North Pole. "I can't believe Santa Claus is real. Let's go to the North Pole and take over Christmas" Shredder said as he laughed evilly while he ordered his foot soldiers, Rock Steady and Bebop to hijack a plane heading for the North Pole.

Author's Note: Hi to all of my fans and followers. I Princesspeach102 present to you a holiday fan fiction entitled The Ninja Turtles Save Christmas. This fun story is based on the 1987 tmnt series. I had this idea for a while and I decided it's finally time to bring it to life. I hope all of you out there like this story. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The turtles and Splinter follow Shredder to the North Pole

Rock Steady and Bebop were successful in hijacking a plane from the nearest airport. "Excellent for once you two actually didn't mess up in stealing a ride" Shredder commented his two mutated thugs. Kraang decided to make himself the pilot because he knew how to get to the North Pole thanks to the directions he found and programed where to go on the plane's GPS. "Next stop the North Pole!" Kraang announced as he starts the plane and takes off. A short while later the pilot who was knocked out by Rock Steady and Bebop was becoming conscious again. "MY CARGO PLANE IS GONE!" The pilot screamed as he called the police. Not only the police arrived but does did the channel six news van. "Vern get the camera ready. We need to cover this story" April told her camera man who wasn't too thrilled that April was covering the story because he wanted to do it. "We're live in 3, 2" Vern said as he pointed to April cueing her that they were on air which was her signal to start, "This is April O' Neil with channel six news. I'm here at this local airport where a cargo plane was stolen. Next to me is the pilot of the stolen plan. Tell me sir what exactly happened here?" "Well earlier today I was wrapping up my lunch break when all of a sudden two men dressed as a Rhino and a Pig with a Mohawk knocked me out. I have no idea how long I was out but when I woke up my cargo plane was gone" The pilot told April. "Well there you have it folks a cargo plane stolen by two strange costumed men. Will this case be crack? Who is in the world stole a cargo plane and where is the plane going? I'm April O' Neil and we'll have more on this story soon enough" April said as she signaled Vern to stop rolling.

When the pilot told April during the interview she was shocked because April knew the two goons the pilot was talking about. "I highly believe I know who is behind this crime" April said to herself as she and Vern left to go back to work. Later on April headed to the lair quickly to let the turtles know what she found out. "April what is wrong?" Splinter asked as he offered April a seat and a cup of tea. "You won't believe what I found out while I was covering a story" April said as she showed Splinter and the turtles the video of the news report that she was doing. When everyone was done watching the video they were all in shock. "Shredder and Kraang are behind all this since they got Rock Steady and Bebop to do their dirty work as usual" Leonardo pointed out. "Here's a question that just came to me why did they steal a plane and where are they going?" Michelangelo asked. "Well if the plane has GPS I can track it with my computer and see where Shredder is heading" Donatello stated as he began his search and moments later he came up his results. "According to my research the cargo plane is heading to the North Pole?!" "The North Pole? Are you serious Donatello? What is Shredder and the foot going to do try to find Santa Claus to kidnap him and ruin Christmas?" Raphael questioned sarcastically. "What's the matter Raphael? Santa gave you coal for Christmas because you're on the naughty list?" giggled Michelangelo. "Ha Ha very funny" Raphael said as stuck his tongue out at Michelangelo.

"Well whatever Shredder and Kraang are up to we have to stop them" declared Leonardo as the other turtles agreed with him. "My students I want to go with you. Since it's almost Christmas we should be together depending on how long this mission will take" Splinter requested. "Of course Sensei. We're going to need all the help we can get to stop Shredder and be hopefully be back before Christmas" Leonardo said as the turtles and Master Splinter made sure they had everything they were going to need for the journey to the North Pole. "Good luck guys and I hope you all make it home for Christmas" April said as she said bye to her friends as they stowaway in another plane heading in the same direction that the stolen plane was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Shredder captures Santa Claus?!

As the airplane that the turtles and Splinters stowed away in was in the air and on it's way the plane Shredder was on landed at the North Pole. "Alright Kraang we're here where do we find Santa's workshop?" Shredder asked and Kraang answered, "We have to go through the candy cane trail and down the snowy hill. That's how we'll get to Santa's workshop." "Are you serious about these directions kraang? I feel like we're in a child's story book" Shredder said. Kraang assured him that was the way the way to go and to Shredder's surprise Kraang was right. In less time than Shredder thought they all made it to Santa's workshop. "Oh boy we're here. This is very exciting!" exclaimed Bebop. "I want presents now" Rock Steady whined. "We'll get what we want after the plan pulls through. Now go find Santa Claus!" Shredder ordered Rock Steady and Bebop along with the foot soldiers. When the bad guys broke in they saw many elves making lots of toys for all of the good girls and boys in the world. "Hey who are you clowns and what are you doing here in Santa's workshop?" a security guard elf said when he saw Shredder and the foot break in. "I am Shredder leader of the foot clan and we're here to take over" stated Shredder. "Not on my watch elves attack and defend!" the security guard elf shouted and with that said the elves started to attack. "I thought elves only knew how to make toys" Kraang pointed out as he was being attacked by elves. "We're not about to lose to a bunch of tiny things with pointy ears foot bots attack" Shredder ordered. Sadly the elves were beaten and Shredder along with his fellow bad guys found Santa's office.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you?" Santa questioned. "The name is Shredder and from now on I'm in charge. Move over Kringle!" Shredder demanded. "Not without a fight calling all elves" Santa shouted to his communicator which summoned the biggest elves anyone has ever seen." "Uh boss these elves aren't teeny tiny like the other ones we fought" Rock Steady pointed out. "You got that right their huge!" exclaimed Bebop. "Who cares what size they are we're going to fight!" Shredder shouted as the battle began. Shredder didn't want to admit it but the buffed up elves put up a pretty good fight. Then Shredder got an idea. He jumped really high and landed behind Santa Claus. Shredder grabbed Santa from behind and said, "If you don't want me to use my gauntlet to shave off Santa's beard and tear apart the naughty and nice list it's best you all surrender to me!" Shredder ordered the elves. "Do as he said. We can afford to lose the naughty and nice list. Plus I look terrible without my beard after the last time I shaved it off" Santa said to his elves. With heavy hearts the elves had no choice but to surrender in order to protect Santa Claus and the most important and only list he ever kept. "Good that you all listened. Rock Steady and Bebop take the prisoners away. Kraang and I have some changes to make" Shredder told them before they carried out their orders. "Now that we're in control what do you want to do first?" Kraang questioned. "Let's think about it while we're eating Santa's milk and cookies" answered Shredder as he took a cookie that was on a plate.

As Shredder along with Kraang began their evil plan starting with enslaving the elves to make horrible toys the plane that the turtles and Splinter were in was flying over the North Pole. "I don't think this plane is stopping here" said Raphael. "That's ok we'll just take these parachutes and jump out" Leonardo told him. "I'm down for that COWABUNGA!" Michelangelo shouted out as he grabbed his parachute and was the first one to jump out. "Oh Michelangelo I can't believe you just did that" Splinter thought to himself as he jumped out next. Donatello and Leonardo jumped out together and Raphael was last. Everyone landed safely on their feet thanks to the parachutes they had. However Michelangelo landed head on into a pile of snow. "Michelangelo are you ok?" Splinter asked as he and the other turtles dug him out. "I'm ok that was fun. Thanks for digging me out" Michelangelo replied as he got out of the big snow pile he landed in. "At least you had a soft landing. Where do we go from here?" Raphael asked. "I have the directions right here" answered Donatello as he pointed the way as they all began their journey to Santa Claus's workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rescuing Santa and Stopping Shredder

After getting Michelangelo out of the pile of snow it was time to make the trip to Santa's workshop. Michelangelo was the most excited about the trip because he wanted to save Santa and hopefully land on the nice list forever. As everyone made the journey it started to snow and it became really windy. "Are we there yet Donatello? It's really cold out here and I think this storm is going to get worse" Raphael complained. "We're almost there. I can see Santa's workshop right over there" said Donatello as he pointed out where to go next. "Righteous dudes now let's stop tin grin and Kraang before Christmas is ruined" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Agreed because tomorrow is Christmas and if we don't stop Shredder Christmas will be ruined forever!" Leonardo stated. Everyone was glad to see that they made it. "My students before we go in as ninjas we should sneak around to see if any foot soldiers or Rock Steady and Bebop guarding the entrance. We take them out and go in" Splinter told the turtles which they agreed with their sensei. They looked around to see if the close was clear. "Guys look I see Santa Claus. He is tied up in that room" Michelangelo pointed out as he showed Splinter and the other turtles where he saw Santa being held. "I found a door that open. Let's sneak in quietly and find Shredder" said Leonardo. Everyone followed Leonardo as they all managed to sneak in.

As the turtles and Splinter were sneaking in Shredder and Kraang were arguing about who should be the new Santa Claus. "I should be Santa Claus. I'm the one who proved that not only Santa is real but where to find him" argued Kraang. "So what?! I should be Santa. I'm the leader of the foot clan and with me in charge I make Christmas better than it ever was" Shredder told Kraang as the two of them continued arguing until Kraang noticed something on the security camera. "Shut up for a minute Shredder and look at the screen" Kraang pointed out. Shredder looked at the security screen and gasped when he saw the turtles and Splinter. "Those blasted turtles and my sworn enemy Hamato Yoshi are HERE?!" screamed Shredder as he was furious that his enemies followed him. "THEY'RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" While Shredder was planning to send Rock Steady, Bebop and some foot soldiers to fight and stop the turtles and Splinter the ninjas saw elves being forced to make horrible toys and stuffing coal into boxes. "Have you come to save us?" One of the Christmas elves asked. "You better believe we are. Tell us quickly what happened" Leonardo said as the elves told him and the others what happened and where Santa Claus is being held captured. "Thank you for telling us everything and don't worry we're going to put an end to Shredder's evil plans on ruining Christmas" Michelangelo stated as he became even more determined to save the jolly fat man and Christmas.

"I must say Michelangelo I've never seen you so determined and serious while on a mission" Splinter pointed out. "That's because if anyone dares messes with the most awesome holiday of the year they're in big trouble with me!" Michelangelo stated. Before the turtles and Splinter could continue their mission foot soldiers started coming into the room. "I see we have some unwanted company" Raphael said. "That's why we have to take them down TURTLE POWER!" Leonardo shouted out as everyone began to fight. Even the elves got involved because they wanted to help out their new friends. "Wow I didn't know elves could fight like that" Donatello said. "You're not the only ones trained in Ninjutsu" said one of the elves. "Hey Bebop do you think we can make those elves make us presents as well?" Rock Steady asked Bebop and before the mutant pig could answer Rock Steady's question he shouted out, "It's the turtles and their rat!" Rock Steady saw them coming and the two mutant goons ran head on to try to fight them. Sadly they were beaten because they were outnumbered. "I can't believe not only the turtles and Splinter beat us but so did a bunch of tiny elves" both Rock Steady and Bebop cried as they were embarrassed by the outcome of the fight. "Oh wow you're Santa Claus. It's such an honor to meet you. My name is…." Michelangelo began to say as he was untying Santa when the jolly fat man stopped him and said, "I know who you and your friends are Michelangelo. Thank you all for coming to my rescue but if we don't hurry Shredder and Kraang are going to take over Christmas!"

Without hesitation everyone followed Santa Claus to his office where Shredder and Kraang were still fighting about who should be the new Santa Claus. "Sorry boys but there is only one Santa Claus and that's me CHRISTMAS POWER!" Santa shouted as he, the turtles, Splinter and the elves began to fight Shredder and Kraang. "This is for trying to take over Christmas!" Michelangelo said as he landed the finishing blow to Shredder with his nunchucks. After Shredder and Kraang were defeated the elves tied up Shredder and Kraang along with Rock Steady and Bebop. "My security elves take these villains to our prison for naughty people. I'll deal with them later" Santa ordered the security guard elves to do which they had no problem with now that their boss was safe. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Hamato Yoshi or should I say Master Splinter thank you all for saving me. Because of your bravery you helped stopped that madman and that gross alien in the man baby robot. However those foul villains have made me very behind in my work and I don't know how I'm going to get anything done before I have to go deliver presents." "We'll help you in any way possible Santa right guys?" Leonardo said as everyone agreed especially Michelangelo who wanted to make toys with the other elves. Santa was very grateful that the turtles and Splinter wanted to help out and with that said everyone got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Working with Santa Claus

After the turtles and Splinter promised to help Santa Claus with work around the workshop and cleaning up whatever mess Shredder and Kraang caused everyone got to work and were assigned different jobs. Master Splinter worked with Santa to check his naughty and nice list twice, Donatello was in charge of making repairs on the sled, Leonardo made sure none of the elves were hurt too badly when Shredder and the foot clan beat them up, and both Michelangelo and Raphael were put in charge of helping the elves make toys and fixing up the toys that Shredder made the elves make that looked like him. Michelangelo was thrilled to be making toys but not Raphael because of their outfits. "Michelangelo do we seriously have to wear these silly clothes? I look ridiculous!" Complained Raphael as he and Michelangelo were both wearing elf costumes with jingly bells all over including their shoes. "Come on Raphael we're helping to make toys and it doesn't hurt to look the part while we're doing something wonderful for all of the good little boys and girls out there in the world who almost got an awful present from Shredder" stated Michelangelo. Raphael knew that Michelangelo was right and got to work on making toys but he still hated dressing like a Christmas Elf.

While the turtles were doing their jobs Master Splinter and Santa Claus were wrapping things up checking the naughty and nice list. "Santa not many naughty children this year you must be happy about that" Splinter said and Santa replied, "You better believe I am and because of your help checking the list twice went a lot faster than when I do it by myself. Domo arigatou. Come let's go see how your students are doing around the workshop. With that said Santa and Splinter left the office and went around the workshop together to see how things were going. Santa was happy to see that everything was going well and laughed on the inside when he saw Raphael's grumpy face because he figured Raphael didn't like dressing like an elf. Before it was time for Santa to make his deliveries Michelangelo and Raphael finished making toys, Donatello completed the repairs on the sled and Leonardo was done treating the injured elves. "Everything seems to be in order and it looks like things will be on schedule" Santa said but a moment later Leonardo told him some unfortunate news, "Santa it seems that the elves that come with you to help deliver presents were really hurt when they fought Shredder. I'm afraid that they won't be able to help tonight."

Santa wasn't happy to hear that his most helpful elves wouldn't be able to help him out tonight. "Well this is most unfortunate news. It's not easy for me to do this by myself. It's why I enlisted my best elves to help me out. Delivering presents as a team gets the job done faster and I get to come home that much sooner to spend Christmas with my own family and friends. What am I going to do now?!" Santa questioned as he began to freak out. The turtles and Splinter didn't like seeing Santa Claus upset and came up with a plan to Santa's problem. Splinter came up to Santa and said, "Santa if you like we could help you deliver the presents." "I couldn't ask for you all to do that. All of you had done so much for me" Santa told Splinter and the turtles. "We all insist because it would break our hearts if the children of the world didn't get a visit from Santa. Isn't that right my students?" said Splinter. "You're absolutely right and your help is appreciated. In exchange for what you all are willing to do for me I will personally take you all home in time for Christmas" Santa offered. The turtles and Splinter all agreed to Santa's offer of giving them a ride back to New York after the presents were delivered. With that said and done all the presents were being loaded to the sled as Santa, Splinter and the turtles prepared themselves for the trip.

Author's Note: Hi everyone sorry for the wait. Work can been keeping me busy. I want to finish this story before Christmas and I believe I can get it done. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Delivering presents and home for Christmas

After all of the presents were loaded on to the sled Santa took his place in the driver's seat as he waited for the turtles and Splinter. We're here Santa and we're ready!" Michelangelo shouted excitedly. "Hey Santa where is Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?" asked Raphael. "Rudolph only comes when the weather is bad on Christmas Eve and this year the weather isn't foggy so he is taking time off" answered Santa. "Come abroad my sled and we can get going. Would you all like to say the names of my reindeer? It's how we're going to take off." The turtles were eager to do it and like happy little children they said the names of each reindeer "Now, DASHER! Now, DANCER! Now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! On CUPID! On, DONDER and BLITZEN! After the names of the reindeer were said the sleigh started to fly and off it went with Santa Claus, the turtles and Splinter as they made their journey to deliver presents. Splinter and the turtles were all amazed at all of the different places they were visiting as they continued to travel with Santa. "Wow that's a lot of houses" Leonardo pointed out. "I'm used to it since I do this every year now let's start dropping off presents!" said Santa as he instructed everyone how to drop off the presents. Everyone was amazed how quickly they were able to get in and out of people's houses with a bit of Christmas magic which was just as fast as being ninjas. As they were flying through the night sky the turtles and Splinter flew past all of the places they once visited when they won that trip to travel around the world.

With each house they stopped at not only the presents were delivered but Santa shared the milk and cookies children left out for him with this honorary special helpers. "New York City is my last stop. After we deliver the presents I'll drop you guys off at the nearest manhole" Santa offered. "If it's alright with you could you drop us off at our friend April O' Neil's house? We want to surprise her" requested Donatello. "Anything for you turtles" replied Santa as he drove his sleigh through the sky and landed on each building to deliver gifts. After all of the presents were delivered the sun was almost up and Santa went to April's apartment to drop off the turtles and Splinter. "Thank you all so much for what you did for me. Not only you stopped those foul villains from ruining Christmas but you helped me make sure everything was done on time. For what you have done here is a sack of presents for all of you and that friend of yours April O' Neil. Also all of you on the nice list forever!" Santa said as he landed over a sack of presents. "You're welcome but we should be thanking you for this awesome and amazing experience. We'll never forget it" Splinter said as he and the turtles express their gratitude before saying goodbye until next Christmas to their new friend Santa Claus. Splinter and the turtles went down the fire escape until they came to April's window. They let themselves in to find April about to wake up. "You're back!" April said with a smile as she hugged her friends. "Merry Christmas April. You won't believe what an adventure we had" said Michelangelo as he and the others explained how Shredder and Kraang tried to take over Christmas and everything else that went on at the North Pole.

The sack of presents was opened and everyone got what they wanted for Christmas. Splinter got a new kimono, the turtles got new weapons and mask and April got brand new clothes. "I love my presents but I'm really glad to get for Christmas is my friends home for this wonderful holiday" exclaimed April. All of a sudden April heard sleigh bells and rushed to her window. "Is that Santa Claus?" asked April as she was amazed to see Santa flying in the fly as he shouted, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a Cowabunga night!" While April, the turtles and Splinter enjoyed Christmas day together the first thing Santa Claus did when he got back home was to make sure Kraang, Shredder, Rock Steady and Bebop got what they deserved. "For your crimes against me and trying to ruin Christmas all of you the naughty list forever! And I'll be sending you to prison back in New York City" said Santa as he snapped his fingers and instantly the four villains were in a New York State Prison. All of Christmas day Splinter, April and the turtles enjoyed spending the joyful holiday together as they ate a delightful Christmas pizza dinner.

The End

Author's Note: Hey everyone my fun tmnt Christmas fanfiction is finally done. Sorry for not finishing sooner. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas or a happy holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas. Please stay tune for the next time I write another tmnt story or any other fanfiction. Happy holidays from Princesspeach102!


End file.
